1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation fan with flow guide device and particularly to a heat dissipation fan, which is provided with an annular part to reduce the eddy flow under the flow guide blades.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
When the electronic component is under operation, a large quantity of heat may generate to affect the smooth operation of the electronic component if the heat is not removed in time effectively. As a result, integral effect of the computer or the information product becomes degraded. In order to remove the heat effectively, usually a metal radiator and a cooling fan are added to the electronic component to speed up removal of the heat. Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 523652, entitled “COMPOSITE TYPE FAN WITH HEAT DISSIPATION FRAME”, provides a first frame and a first flow guide part. The first flow guide part is attached to the first frame and composed of a plurality of static blades, which is radially disposed to increase the flow rate and air pressure of the air flow created by a radiation device. However, the counter air flow blown back from the electronic component offsets the downward blown air flow from the cooling fan so as to affect the efficiency of the cooling fan.